Wherever I go) I'll Always Be in Your Heart
by aznJEDI13
Summary: F/I C/E S/B --- Everyone's leaving for war or for something else. How will they say goodbye? How will Felix leave Izzy, what about Elber and Cecily, and a past love proposes to Sara.


****

(Where ever I go) I'll always be in Your Heart

By aznJEDI13

****

Notes: This is a story about what might have happened some of it through is like an alternate universe. This take places right before Felix leaves for the navy. Some of you might be wondering why would Booth Elliot be in here? I thought if I made Cecily and Elbert and Felix and Izzy and Felicity's married, Sarah needs someone. When I was in the sixth and seventh grade I wrote this. I don't feel like going back and rewriting it so please excuse the wrong timeline, the lame approach, the bad format, and the unusual writing style. This is merely the work of a real amateur and definitely, by far, not by best work. I never completed this story, but if I feel compelled to, I will. 

****

Disclaimer: As of November 24, 2001. I own the story line and thus hold the right to remove this story if I ever feel an infraction of the disclaimer has been committed. I know that sounds like legal jargon and such especially for a fan fiction website, but I have already had my story line plagiarized. Kevin Sullivan owns the characters, the town, the timeline and everything. I own nothing but the story line and a few new additions to Avonlea.

*******

Two people walked side by side holding hands in the warm summer night just as the sunset. The pinkish, orange-red, sky showed brightly on their clothes. Her white summer dress and his black pants and white shirt were blown west as the shore brushed their feet. Her brown hair waved against her back as his bangs were a brush all over his face and once in a while he brushed them back. The clear blue water started turning into blood red as the sunset. He looked at her again and then at the sea. She was speaking, but he was too lost in thought, he was so confused.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a concerned Izzy Pettibone whose brown eyes showed in the light sun. He was so deep in thought she had to nudge him for him to return to where they had left off. 

"Uh…just how pretty you look in the warm sunset." They stopped and he faced her and as he leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away. 

"What are you _really_ thinking about?" she read through his eyes, they were full of worry, she had known him long enough to know what was bothering him. 

"Is it that easy?" he questioned.

"Takes one to know one like you Felix King." He smirked at her remark, "So?"

"I was thinking about long a moaned to leave and now when I am I don't want too. Because I'm going to miss every thing, the hotel, the people, my family…you." He again leaned down to kiss her and she didn't pull back because she knew it would be a long time before she'd ever see Felix King again and she knew things could happen after all the things he'd done to her; she really cared about him, now. Then there were feuds on the other side of the world with Germany and France. 

He backed away and they began to walk some more and the shore still brushing their feet and then she decided to break the silence. "You don't have to go." She demanded, he turned away from her and let go then and took a seat on the sand, "You don't have to." She insisted.

"Izzy…I have my uniform and I've already enlisted." He replied and she took a seat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"But you can always change your mind and tell them, can't you?"

"Izzy…I really want to serve my country; it's an honor."

"Felix?"

"What?"

"I was thinking what if something happens, what will happen to me…to us?"  
"I figure that you would probably meet someone else anyway."

"Oh…so you expect me to find someone else while you're in the navy."

"Yes…you're attractive, nice, and you know how to keep some one on their feet. A lot of people would fall for you."

"But not you…no you're going to fall for some no character foreign girl again!" she got up and stared at him. 

"Izzy no!" he replied and stood up. She then turned on her heel and started to leave, "Izzy…don't do this…not now!"

"Why not!"

"Izzy can't we talk about this?"

"No!" she replied and then started to leave with nothing stopping her.

"Izzy!" * Great…just great Felix King. I thought you were going to ask her! *

He turned around and then looked back at the way she went and then made his way to where he was going to meet Elbert. He slowly turned around again and then he decided to try to make up before he left. He slowly walked up to the White Sands hotel, but he stumbled upon a lone girl. "What are you doing Sara?" he asked impatiently.

"Just thinking…about life."

"You too, huh?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Well…with me going to the navy soon, last night after the reception…I asked my father and …Izzy's father if I could…you know."

"Oh…Felix that's what you were doing with her! What'd she say?"

"Well…we got into this argument so I didn't ask her yet," Sara glared at him, she knew how Izzy felt about her cousin, "But I plan to do it at the picnic."

"As you wish Felix King." He smirked and then left her to think some more and then she realized she was the only one not getting involved or marrying someone, but then she didn't know if she wanted to.

*******

An inventor and his family were packing in their big house to leave Avonlea. They were to ship off in the morning, but some of the town's people were throwing a picnic for them that night. Olivia Dale was running upside down with all the packing arrangements. Her sister, Hetty, was driving her crazy trying to apologize. Once she had finally relented her sister had taken the responsibility of taking care of their children, Montgomery and Alisa, while they packed. Jasper Dale had just about every thing packed away, he couldn't wait for the time that he could show his family to the royalty of England. "O…Olivia!" he shouted.

"Yes, Jasper, dear." She answered to his calling as she came into his view.

"A…are y…you s…sure…you want to go?" 

"Yes, Jasper, I'm looking forward to it actually even if it means leaving Avonlea and my family." She replied and then she leaned forward and planted a passionate kiss with him.

*******

Mrs. Felicity Pike didn't have a honeymoon because Gus couldn't really see yet, plus she wanted to say good bye to her aunt and her brother. Plus she didn't have anyone to look after the founding home. With her sister being busy with Sara and Felix planing their aunts going away picnic and then Cecily was going back to Paris with Sara for the summer. Then Felix was going to ask Izzy to marry him before he was to leave for the navy.

"Felicity…what are you thinking about?" asked a nearby voice.

"Nothing." Replied the blue-eyed women.

"Oh yeah, anyone who doesn't know you would fall for that, but not Me." answered Gus Pike. She smiled and then let out a loud laugh before falling into his arms and kissing him.

*******

A lone figure stood outside of the White Sands hotel. His blond hair waved in the wind. "Excuse me, Sir, but do you know where I can find Sara Stanley." 

The tall boy acknowledged the man and lead him to the main road, "She's staying with the King Family they're over there at the picnic."

"Thanks you." He replied and made his way over to where Sara was stationed listening to Cecily and Izzy. "Ms. Stanley?" he questioned and his brown eyes began to glow. The grown girl in a warm summer dress stood up her eyes focussed on the young caller.

"Yes?"

"I'm… Boo-"

"Excuse me, but Sara I could use your help for a sec," asked the young boy who seem to stand about almost six feet. His nicely combed hair was parted in the center and then his white collared shirt shown the nicely ironed print with the Prince Edward Island sun.

"Felix, really?" asked Izzy.

"Felix King, boy golly is that you?"

"Do I know you?" he asked questionably.

"Felix, that's rude!" she looked up at him, "Who are you?" asked Izzy and she stood up.

"Izzy Pettibone, you've really grown up! How have you been?"

"Really… you gotta give us a clue on who you are?" Felix questioned and Sara and Izzy studied the boy. Cecily, through was quite speechless and clueless.

"Felix?" yelled another blond boy about four inches shorter then Felix, "Felix?"

"Elbert Werts, long time no see!"

"Booth Elliot!" he exclaimed back, both blond boys shared the same interests in music.

"B…B…Booth Elliot?" questioned the fifteen-year-old dark brown with shades of black hair.

"You're Booth Elliot?" asked the almost sixteen-year-old brown hair girl, " You've-"

"Booth!" exclaimed Sara.

"Long time no see." Elbert exclaimed. Felix who was at least a foot taller then both boys had his mouth hanging open it would have hang to the floor if it wasn't for Izzy who closed her boy friends mouth. "Booth Elliot?" asked Cecily finally.

"Cecily be quiet!" They all replied in unison.

"Booth, what brings you back to Avonlea, I thought you hated it here?" asked Felix.

"One thing brought me back." He replied and looked into Sara's eyes and Elbert nodded, "Felix…its really simple…if you love someone; you return for them."

"Yeah, which reminds me Felix can we take a walk?" Izzy concluded, she didn't know if Elbert had set it up or Booth had had a premonition, but it was true and she hoped Felix would return to her.

"Hmm? Oh yes." He replied staring down at Booth Elliot. Once they left, Elbert took Cecily away so Booth and Sarah could talk. "I hope my sudden reappearance isn't stirring up your cousin."

"Oh, Felix, he's got his own problems, don't worry about him."

"Really. You didn't see the way he was staring at me, did you?"

"I did, but don't worry I'm his cousin so he feels that he should watch over me." She spoke with the truth as she held tightly onto Booth's arm. For a long time she had dreamt of his return, but now she wasn't sure that if would ever work out. Because of what Felix had done? No his staring was only a deep warning, a warning that this Booth was different.

*******

As they walk through the trees they were both silent as they held each other's hand. He again debated in his mind whether or not to tell or wait. Finally she spoke up, "Why did you have to glare at him?"

"I wasn't glaring at him; I was staring."

"What difference does it make?" he shook his head he could feel a fight starting, "I think its good that they're getting back together." Felix struggled with her for a moment and then the thought tousled through his mind, "Listen, Izzy…" they stopped moving and he got down on one knee and took out a ring, "Will you marry me?"

*******

They trekked some more just to make sure that they were out of ears way. Cecily, still speechless, let her escort guide her first. "So Elbert; who was that?" 

"Booth?" he was dreamily leading Cecily away from her cousin.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Sara and him were involved for a little bit before he and his family left."

"Oh that's all." Elbert nodded before turning to look at the girl not even fifteen. Someone he would have been interested in, if only he had been younger. They both knew in one way or another they were meant for each other, he leaned down to look her in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

*******

Everyone gathered around the Dales and then they said their grace and some started to get their food while others waited and chatted. Muriel and Clive Pettibone made their way over to his daughter who was standing next to Felix King and talking to a short blond boy. "Izzy?"

"Oh father and Muriel." She replied and hugged them, trying to hide Booth who was talking to Felix, though she was avoiding Felix. "Booth Elliot, is that you?" asked Clive.

"Mr. Pettibone."

"What brings you to our neck of the woods, boy?"

"Unfinished business with some lucky lady."

"Hmm…I wonder who that could be?" Felix interjected.

"Okay…with Sara."

"Booth!" yelled Sara from across the way.

"Coming, dear."

*******

She was in a deep conversation when her brother came back over, she and Elbert had had a nice talk when they had gone for a walk. In fact he had asked her out it was so surprising. She looked up at the older figures with much pride; she was so lucky to have such fine older relatives, it was an honor to be in such company.

"Really, I never knew Felix had such was such a troublemaker!" mocked Sarah and the group let out a loud laugh. "Really, Sarah!" he exclaimed, he couldn't resist shooting that back.

"Yeah, remember when you were afraid of spelling those words and the witch of Avonlea had to give you this stone that you thought was magic because then you weren't afraid, but in the end you lost the rock but you still didn't it!" Felicity explained to the group amusement.

"Don't remind me!"

"What about when you and Blackie tied with Mr. Pettibone for the riding championship after those silly bets!" Sarah explained.

"Now you know why I gave up horse riding!"

"Or when you wanted a tea room or a guest house or a fox farm!"

"Not you too Izzy! Why has it turned into remembering every bad thing Felix did?"

"Cause it's your lucky going away gift!" Elbert exclaimed.

"You guys are too good for me!"

*******

They were both quite as she was seated in the couch. He was standing by the parlor. His shoulders tense, his eyes wandered everywhere but to her. She hadn't the nerve to start the conversation. He looked so hurt. He had put on mask that afternoon; they both had put a mask on. Now they were to reveal their true feelings. With Aunt Hetty busy at Olivia's Felix, though in pain and anger, gently asked if they could use her house for an important discussion. She sighed loudly, hoping he'd get the hint. They knew each other all to well, "Felix-" he shook his head, "No."

"Felix, come on." Her tone was loudly and wasn't in agony over a fight. It was soft and was suitable for his comfort, "What? Izzy…I asked you to marry me." His tone didn't differ with hers it was soft and had no sound of ferocity in it. 

"Felix, I know that…I-"

"I thought you loved me."

"So did I, but you leaving for the navy and not telling me your decision; _that _changed every thing." His eyes went cold, his fear lashed out, "Izzy, I thought…I thought…I knew no one, not even the closest people in my life would understand. People talk, people…they wouldn't have wanted me to leave. Mr. Treymane, my family…all of them…they wouldn't understand."

"Neither would I?" she spoke harshly this time, aware of his feeling. 

"It wasn't like that Izzy…I wasn't sure how you would react, if I told you what I thoughts, instead of what I had done; I wanted…I want to serve my country; my family. I need the self honor."

"But Felix, if you really _loved_ me; you _would_ have told me!" she felt like screaming out of her skin. Paling at him, she wanted to fight him, she wanted to…no she didn't; she couldn't.

"Izzy, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to happen, to happen this way."

*******

Not that far away another soon to hopefully be a couple, Elbert and Cecily stood quietly among the shore, "Cecily you still haven't told what's wrong; why are you crying?" She wiped her eyes dry with the sleeve of her dress before turning to Elbert, "It's just that everyone else's lives are changing and mine hasn't even moved."

"Its okay, Cecily, your will change soon, I know for a fact." She continued to cry on controllably, "Plus, everyone is getting like involved with someone-"

"You don't need to have someone always."

"Of course-"

"Cecily…can I tell you something?"

*******

Tears were flowing down her eyes. How she hurt the man she loves so much? "Felix…I know you meant well-"

"Then why won't you marry me?"

"Yes," he turned to face her withdrawing his humble attempt to stare on the window, "Yes." He looked her straight in the eye, "Pardon?"

"Yes… I will marry…you."

*******

She took hold of her sister in a warm embrace she couldn't believe she was really living the town she grew up in; she was leaving the people she had grown up with, her family, her friends, the island. She just couldn't believe it was really happening; she was moving to England. Olivia Dale let go of her sister and then embraced her brother; warm tears started pouring down her face. She couldn't hold back anymore-emotional details, it was getting to her, and the fright of moving to another country was getting to her. She load the train with her son and then turned back to her family, she could feel her eyes about to water as her husband took hold of her and waved to her family, she was so sad. "Goodbye Olivia! Don't forget to write!" Hetty yelled in tears.

"Please write!" Alec exclaimed.

"You know I will!" she exclaimed back as the train pulled out of the yard, out of Canada.

*******

He glanced long and hard at her. Her eyes focused on him. He fixed his sunglasses and then his shirt, "Gus?" he looked over at her again. He didn't know what to except. Though his love for this girl was deep so were their arguments, "What is it Felicity?" She looked at her husband intriguingly.

"Oh, Gus-we've goin to have a baby!" Gus started trembling, knowing that he was the father it was hard for him, a blind man, to depict the scenario, "Us?" Gus Pike wasn't known to stumble on words. He had a small accent, an accent many girls had fallen for, but only one remained in his heart, Felicity King. "Yes, who'd you think?" He turned her head in excitement, a blind man's gonna have a boy. Who would have thought?

*******

She told her family of her engagement and they weren't surprised. Her father opened his arms to Felix to her surprise, "Congratulations, dear, boy, I never thought you would be the one to ask for me daughters' hand in marriage. After all, you were…different looking then and not even close to hard working and now you're going to join the navy. I was really surprised when I got home to find you joined the navy."

"Oh, yes, Felix." Muriel chimed.

"I appreciate the comment sir,"

"You going to take care of my girl?"

"Oh you bet sir…excuse me Sir, ma'am."

"How long do you think, Clive, how long do they have to wait?"

"I don't know it depends on how long he wants a career in the navy."

*******

She took his hand as he kissed her; she was going to miss him she looked back at his family as he did. They were at the train station. Everyone was there to say goodbye to Felix. "I love you Felix." He nodded in acknowledgement before mouthing the same words to her. It was such a busy station. He kissed her passionately in front of his and her family, he could after all she was his fiancée. Then he hugged his mother and left. He was gone; he was out of her life. Why did Felix have to leave? She didn't understand, but in two years she would; the whole world would know. He looked through the crowd from his seat; he saw his family, he saw sixteen years of his life disappear; he was starting a new life, in a different world. He had wanted to join the navy to find him self, to honor his family, but mostly to find who he really was. He didn't know when or how long he would be in the navy. All he knew was it was important to him that he would finish one thing in his life and this would be the one thing. He missed Izzy already; he missed her scent, her warmth, and her love.

*******

He looked over at his wife before kissing her, "I love you Cecily." He reached down for her stomach feeling the movement, "Dear, I can feel it kicking."

"Its amazing isn't it; say good bye daddy." He smiled; it was true he was going to be a daddy. He looked over at Izzy, he knew Felix would return to her. They would be married, though it had been two years since Felix left. A lot had happened. Felicity and Gus had two children, Sarah and Booth were expecting their first, and he and Cecily were expecting their first also. And Izzy was waiting for him to return, just like she had promised. Elbert looked distressed as his own train pulled out of the yard, it had been two years ago had his buddy, and his brother-in-law done it for the first time, now it was his turn. Now he knew what Felix was experiencing; what he was feeling, what he was thinking. It had all started when Archduke and his wife had been assassinated and then Germany declared war on Russia and France. Then invade Belgium and at that moment Great Britain had declared war on them and the boys of Avonlea were pulled in. The world he and so many other young people of Avonlea changed, right before their eyes. He sat down right next to Donny Lester, his pal, his buddy, but for how long? 

*******

She picked up the phone and listen to Cecily, who was crying at this news she herself began to cry it was terrible how could this happen, not to her family. Tears streamed down her face. Elbert was dead. "No." Shot by a German and killed, it was terrible. He was a father and now he was dead. His son due anytime, his mother ill in bed and his wife estranged. Then there was something else the intern nurse could believe. Felix was dead. Her fiancée! Killed, shot down by the same German as he tried to pull Elbert out of the war zone with his own injuries. How could this war take her love? They were in love and it wasn't fair. She needed him and he needed her. Izzy collapsed onto the floor her eyes watery and red. When she fell she fell into God's arms and Felix's arms. Never again would she see Felix, would she love him like she would have and would she have a conversation with him. He wasn't going to be there when she woke in the morning. He wouldn't be there to talk with about her problem. There would be no more scheming projects like a tea house or a fox farm. He wouldn't be with her the rest of their life. They'd never have children. They'd never get married. They would never walk the beach together. They would never kiss at midnight every New Year's eve. They'd never be together. It wasn't fair this bloody war had taken her love, her life.

The End.


End file.
